


It Started With A Red Thread...

by Weird_And_Proud_Of_It



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Rainbow thread of fate, Soulmates (sort of), Twist on the red string of fate thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It
Summary: This is the first in a long list of stories I made from writing prompts. I will post the writing prompt in the summary, and you can decide whether or not to read it.Long ago, a cat named Fate unrolled a ball of red string...
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	It Started With A Red Thread...

Long ago, a cat named Fate unrolled a ball of red string.

Fate loved string. 

She played around with it for hours, tangling it in the dozens of statues her owner had. It was fun.

Eventually, it had to stop. There was food to eat. Plus, Maker had just adopted a phenix. Phenixes were tasty.

\---------------

"Darn it, where did my yarn go?" Maker said as they searched around. "Oh, here it is! Too bad it's all tangled up."

"Ah, whatever." they said. "It's still usable." Then, Maker saw a single red thread between two statues of the humans. They got an idea.

Maker had sculpted statues of every single human in the world when she was bored one century. They were very good. They decided to tie one end of the piece of red thread to one of the pinky fingers of a person named Nicla Di Angelo. Then, they tied the other end of the string to the pinky finger of someone named Willow Solace. It looked nice. Maker decided to do it to all the statues of humans.

But just red thread was boring.

Maker decided to use some blue thread as well. Along with purple. And green. There was also this weird thread that faded from green to red and back again. They used that too.

They decided to tie three people together, in all the colors. And four, and five, and so many numbers. They had so many different-colored threads. And everyone was connected in one way or another. 

Hopefully their parent would approve.

\-----------------

Okay, they'll tell them about it tomorrow.

\-----------------

Okay, their parent will never know about it. What's the harm?

\-----------------

One month, Maker decided to look down at the human world, because they were bored. Humans were entertaining.

They knew that the threads had formed relationships. They decided to check on one of the green-red-thread pairs. They were pretty sure it did the same thing as the other threads. 

Let's see the whole relationship.

Okay, they meet. Wait a minute, the first thing he says to her is 'you drool in your sleep'?! No, they're supposed to be soulmates! They aren't supposed to fight! Wait, is that... a glow of feelings? Inside both of them? But they were fighting before... Wait, what?! They just kissed! But they were fighting before! 

Maker took a moment to think about that. So, first they were 100% enemies. But then they fell in love... and dated... and had children together. So... they were enemies to lovers. They think they saw that term in a book. They shook their head. 'Humans are complicated' they thought as they labeled the green-to-red thread with 'enemies to lovers'.

Wait, that means that the green thread is enemies? Makes sense. After all, those two she bound with green thread grew to hate each other (what were their names... Alex Hermilton? Thomas Jeefersoon? Something like that...). And the red thread is romantic soulmates. Okay, those two are different.

Wait, does that mean ALL the colors mean something different? 

Let's see one of the purple-bound pairs.

Okay, so they grow up together. They spend time together, bond, and are platonic soulmates in general. So sweet! Okay, the glow of friendship is slowly tuning into the glow of romance. Is that bad? Okay, now they're dating.They get married and live happily ever after. Okay, so purple is friends to lovers. Makes sense. The two she bound with blue thread were best friends until beyond death. Red means romance. Okay, that's it.

Wait a minute.

The humans are dating people other than their soulmate.'

Why are they doing that?

Wait, how is the soulmate thread changing pinky fingers?! It's not supposed to do that!

Oh. It's mostly still happily ever after.

Okay. I guess it's fine.


End file.
